An Austrian Savior
by CanadianWriter-2.0
Summary: It all happened during WW2. Italy was being protected by Austria in everything. Battles and even when he was walking outside. The Austrian is the only one who seems to find the entirety of the Axis Powers ridiculous. Why would you create such a horror show? It seems Germany's boss and the aristocrat fighting and at each others' throats every waking minute. Can love bloom in hell?


**Chapter 1- The death of a nation is not death**

"Ve~ Ve~," Italy smiled fixing his tie. Austria picked up his gun giving a look to Italy.  
"Germany vants us down in the meeting room Italy," Austria groaned. This whole help out his fellow German state for the whole war was so not working for him lately. Germany told him when in battle always have Italy so he doesn't get killed or taken over. Austria thought the German should be looking at the other brother in this situation. Romano will let the allies take Italy in a heartbeat.  
"I'm sure his boss will wait!" Feli laughed carelessly. Austria bit his tongue looking at the dull room. At the moment the axis was in Berlin preparing for a new attack on the allies.  
"Ve should probably go now zhen," Austria was terrified of Adolf. The man was insane his views were insane and Austria still wonders why he is helping Germany.

_"Mr. Austria! Look I drew this for you!" Italy smiled cheerfully and Hungary smiled from her chair. Austria glanced and had an urge to roll his eyes.  
"Ja, ja, very nice Italy now get back to cleaning, zis house doesn't clean itself you know." The aristocrat was pissy today after a series of unfortunate events.  
"Okay… I'll leave the picture here," The little girl? Boy? (Austria didn't know) tearfully walked away his broom in hand as she/he went into the piano room. Austria looked at the picture and picked it up looking at it carefully. Hungary was holding Italy and he was standing next to her arm wrapped around her waist. Feliciano seemed to be reaching for Austria though… how odd… Austria handed the picture to Hungary leaving the room now a bit flustered and angry. _

"Hey Austria… why do you not-a like me?" Italy sighed as the two walked down the dark hallways nazi banners everywhere… Austria scowled at them. Pulling Italy to the side Austria huffed.  
"Listen Italy, I've raised you since you were little, if I have managed to not kill you by now, I'm pretty sure I'm ze only person in ze world who actually likes you. So please vhatever you do, don't be an idiot. Because the world is already prepared to kill us in a heartbeat," Roderich growled pointing sharply at Feliciano who looked down.  
"Okay Mr. Austria," Italy replied turning his body away from the German walking down the corridor. Austria followed rubbing his face.  
"Italy I'd straighten up," Austria whispered.  
"Oh no I don't-a have my white-a flag!" Italy exclaimed started to cry loudly. Nazi soldiers glared in their direction marching in different directions. Mein Gott he is going to get me sent to a concentration camp.  
"Here take zis," Austria replied pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Now stop crying. It is bad enough you need a white flag to survive." Feli smiled a little and kissed Roderich on the cheek.  
"Thank you Roderich," Italy smiled and entered the meeting room. As Austria began to enter someone shut the door in his face. Soon his glasses fell off and he heard a crack.  
"Oh fuck you to karma," Austria mumbled leaving to go outside. In the courtyard he yawned wishing that he could play the conflicting emotions coursing through his body with his piano. He did not have the thing he loved most along with everyone else in this unnecessary war Germany's boss has caused. Ludwig has changed during this time period and it is making the aristocrat nervous about the future. All he can remember was that kiss… boy did he sound like a girl… but Italy kissed his cheek. Yes he is Italy but why ze hell would he feel something back?  
"My mind is already being twisted into zat never ending maze of my past… and it'll never go away vill it mein Gott…" Austria whispered looking down at his gloved hands. Hopefully when night falls he'll be able to sleep for a bit before Italy screws something up. Hopefully hasn't helped him… no one has helped him through this.  
Hungary is gone she ran before she was thrown into a concentration camp. All the men were so cruel to her in battles. When Austria tried defending her in only failed. It failed so terribly. Elizabeta now hated him. She hated him for defending her.  
Roderich noticed the red banners everywhere painting the color of blood across Berlin. The world was filled with blood and death. Too bad he couldn't be the world right now.  
"Get back inside now! You weren't allowed permission out here officer." A soldier pushed the Austrian who looked down trudging back to his cage.

**Scene 2**

"Austria vhy so sad? Vest being a bitch to you again, haha. You can be so veak sometimes." Prussia cackled laying on his bed.  
"Shut up Prussia, he yells at you more I'm pretty sure," Austria mumbled folding his uniform. Would you be surprised if he said the red banner was in his room too? "I thought I said I didn't vant zat in mein room." His hand clutched onto the hideous banner as if folded it so Prussia wouldn't tell on him for disrespecting the Third Reich.  
"You can't handle red in your room?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You know Austria, Hitler made Italy cry today. I vish you ze best of luck tonight." The albino smirked. His red eyes burrowed into the purple orbs that glared back.  
"Ja, so," Roderich mumbled fixing his bed sitting down. The silence settled into the door opened. Italy came in.  
"I better go und talk to Vest you know mature adult manly things Austria. Suck it losers," Gilbert walked out slamming the door behind him. Italy had tears in the corners of his eyes as he tackled Austria in a hug.  
"He's so mean Roderich. He kept yelling in German and I didn't understand a word of it and then Germany told me that I was a disappointment to father and that-a I should go and think about what I have done, and he burned your handkerchief and I'm-a so-a sorry!" The Italian blew his nose into Austria's shirt. The man remained calm though patting Feliciano's back.  
"Edelweiss… edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me…" Roderich started whispering a random soothing song. Feliciano's sobs seemed to die down a bit. The two lay next to each other breathing lightly.  
"Austria…." Italy mumbled. Austria blinked and looked down eye to eye contact with the boy.  
"Ja," The nation replied raising his eyebrows.  
"Where are-a your glasses?" The Italian brushed his hand against the Austrian's cheek.  
"Ze fell of mein face," He replied.  
"Oh I'm-a sorry," Feli smiled.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine…" Roderich whispered looking at Italy. The two shut their eyes quietly feeling each others' chest rise and fall. Soon the two leaned closer and their lips touched.


End file.
